homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
091216 - A Mistake's Price
CLL: Just after lunch, Kyle's voice comes over the Intercom. "Duck, Mute, Please come to the Service Elevator in C Building." CAC: Her hands are trembling as she stares at them, but after a few moments she rises from her seat and heads toward the elevator. She glances around looking for Mute. CAC: Mute is waiting right by the elevator for her. Seeing how tense she is, he smiles slightly in sympathy. You're not alone here. He presses the button to the elevator button, letting Duck lead the way. CLL: The elevator doors open, and Kyle is waiting there, smiling. "There you are. Let's head down." CAC: Oh. Goodness. She swallows and nods, smiling back at Mute before heading in the elevator. CAC: Kyle has the best timing as always, surely. He nods, and follows after Duck into the elevator. CLL: Kyle lifts a keypad in the elevator, and types in a code. The elevator begins descending. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an index card. "Here you go, Duck. This is what you need to say on the video. Take your time to familiarize yourself with it." CAC: Duck takes the index card gingerly, taking in a small breath to help calm her trembling before she reads over the card. CLL: The card is a speach introducing yourself as Lila's daughter, explaining that you are going to execute an Alternian spy that discovered where you had been held for your safety. It also involves you introducing Mute as your... there's a blank there, it seems you get to decide what to call him. Then it instructs you to take the gun, point it at the troll, ask him if he has any last words, then pull the trigger. CAC: Somehow she manages to pale and blush at the same time. Oh dear this is really happening, the elevator is going down. She glances to Mute, briefly putting the card in her pocket before signing to him. do you want me to call you? It's blank, friend sounds too informal.. CLL: Mute, she is very obviously blushing. Kyle is smirking between the two of you. CAC: He looks puzzled, glancing between the card and Duck. perhaps? Friend does seem too informal for this. After answering, he glances at Kyle. What??? Pre-execution is not the time for any of this. CLL: Kyle waggles his eyebrows at Mute. CAC: Mute looks like he really regrets stepping into this elevator next to his /embarrassing dad./ CAC: Blushing is a mistake and Duck should learn not to do that, but today is not that day her face is slowly growing crimson. yes that uh. That seems fine, I'll use that... uh. Why is he doing that? CLL: Kyle signs. two are cute together. Don't worry. You have my blessing. A loud ding punctuates his signs, and the doors open. He strides purposefully out into a large, well lit room. "Drew, Mute, go help the princess get ready. I will go check on our prisoner and the cameras." CAC: This... is how Duck dies. Her heart stutters a bit and she spluttering as she follows them automatically out of the elevator. CAC: Talk about a tone shift. One minute he's gonna die from embarrasment, the next... a troll spy is going to be literally murdered. Right. He exits the elevator, steeling himself for what's ahead. Duck needs help. That's what he's here for. CLL: A young woman, the indicated Drew, waves and smiles. "Princess Tutu! It's an honor to meet you. I'm Drew. I've been selected to be your public speaking and presentation advisor. I'm here to help you appear like you are a calm and elegant princess, and eventually queen, even if you're scared, okay? I want us to be the best of friends." She looks over at Mute. "Oh he's cute. Nice long legs. You have good taste. CAC: Wow, it's too bad her face can't literally melt off Father what did you tell Mute and how could she have forgotten he signed too. No. Absolutely not. This is not how she dreamed her school-crush would go. Time to. Ignore that last comment. "T-thank you um," CAC: Mute is trying to look professional and serious, and these comments are not helping. He holds his hand to his face to recover for a moment, before he's back to where he was before. CLL: Drew holds out her arm. "Come on, let's go get you dressed. I think I have a nice suit that might look good on your boytoy, Princess." She giggles conspiratorially. CAC: "He's, h-he's just a friend," there's the squeak again, it's rather high. Is she still speaking English? "A um, compatriot." Uuum. CAC: Yes. He sticks close, but... still a little shocked. This is not at ALL what he thought this execution would be like. CLL: Drew leads you to a small side room, where there are a number of gorgeous dresses and suits, still in clear plastic bags. "Hmm, what color do you like, Princess? I'm also told you like Ballet?" CAC: Teen romance when death is nigh, this is perfect what are you talking about Mute. Duck nods her head, focusing as quickly as she can on what Drew is saying. "I. Really like ballet and um. I've never thought about... color much." She looks down at her own olive toned hand. "White and a tone of gold maybe?" CLL: She nods. "How do we feel about wide skirts? CLL: " CAC: "...Maybe some peach highlights to match my hair?" she seems arguably more comfortable on this topic. "I-I don't want it to overcomplicate though.. um," she tugs gently at the skirt she's still wearing looking down. "If no one can see up them?" CAC: Mute is only half paying attention to the conversation, letting most of his attention wander to the... plethora of outfits. Dang. He can't really comment on attire, so he's just absentmindedly nodding along. Wide skirts? Sure, it'll look great at the execution. CLL: She chuckles. "How's this?" She pulls a gown out of the closet, and holds it up. (( https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/59/d0/52/59d05278e9b99d4b90579b73adf2fece.jpg but a longer skirt)) CAC: "Oh," Duck reaches out and gently touches the fabric, "It's lovely." CAC: "It's.. I can wear something like this?" CLL: "Of course!" She begins unpacking the dress. "Go ahead and help her get undressed, hmm, sweety?" CAC: Oh the blush is back. CAC: Mute shrugs, and starts to help Drew prepare Ducks outfit. No big deal. 'Two sets of hands are better than one after all. CAC: Sorry, Duck tugs nervously on her sweatshirt seemingly loathe to get it off. CLL: Drew lays out the gown, then rummages around, finding a pair of matching ballet flats, and then pulls out a carved wooden box. CLL: By the time she's done, Duck is mostly undressed. "Arm's up, sweetie. Let's get this dress on you." CAC: Mute stands back for a minute, and stares at the wooden box. .... Jewlery, maybe? CLL: Do you open it? CAC: He goes to open it while Drew helps Duck out. So he's being a bit nosy, oh well. If he's told to cut it out, he'll cut it out. CAC: Duck bites her lips, lifting her arms squinting at the ground just a tad. The sooner she can get dressed the better. CLL: Drew pulls the dress down over Duck's head, fluffing the skirts. "All right, let's lace this baby up." She moves around behind Duck, focusing on the laces. Duck can see what Mute is doing. In the box is a tiara, and assorted other pieces of jewelry. You've seen these before, in paintings of Queen Lila. One of the items is a ring, with a large, intricately cut garnet. CAC: Mute goes wide-eyed upon realizing exactly what SORT of jewelry this is. He looks at Duck, motioning to the box while still visibly impressed. He's... still sure to close the box carefully, though. CAC: Well.. she's wearing jewelry then? It's.. it's a nice change. Um. But... Her hands are up before he can close the box completely. I see the garnet ring? CAC: He pauses as Duck holds her hands up, and then nods. He /carefully/ picks up the box of jewelry, bringing it over for Duck to look through. CAC: She opens the box back up, her eyes glancing over the jewels briefly before she picks up the garnet ring and looks it over, murmuring, "Thank you." CAC: "I don't think it'll fit..?" CLL: The ring is large, and very well made. It sparkles in the lights overhead. "That was your mother's engagement ring," Drew says, smiling sadly. "Your father, the Horntaker, gave it to her before going to the front to try to keep the Trolls from crossing the Trees. He never came back. She wore it until she died." CAC: Mute sets the box aside for a moment. Oh.... well isn't this entire thing quite bittersweet. looks beautiful. CAC: After a moment Duck nods, don't think I could wear it on my finger though? Maybe a necklace..? She turns her gaze to Drew, "Um. Who.. was my uh.. father then? Um.. the Horntaker.." She looks confused at Mute, we know who that is? CLL: Drew nods. "Yes, Arty Batson, of the 101st. Quite the War Hero. He loved your mother fiercely. Do you want to try it on?" CAC: Arty Batson... ah. Hearing that name, it's now somewhat familiar. He nods slightly to himself. CAC: "Sure, I uh. Don't want to break it though," she's very carefully holding it in her grasp. CLL: Drew is still tightening the straps, using them to covertly give Duck a more effeminite figure than she currently has. "Go on, put it on her." She grins. CAC: Mute hesitates, blushing slightly. He puts on his best 'annoyed' face, taking the ring and sliding onto Duck's hand. Out of all things, Duck should be able to put a ring on herself, but... Well, she IS technically a princess now... CLL: Drew giggles. "So you do feel something for her." You realize too late you put the ring on the ring finger of her left hand. With a deft jerk, Drew ties the laces in a bow, then kisses Duck's cheek. "You help her with the rest of her jewelry. I'll be outside." CAC: There is nothing slight about Duck's blush, she's like a damn beacon good Lord. It's like her fathe- er, Kyle? Set this up somehow, come on dad you can't force the issue dangit. Mute. Mute why. The blush is creeping down her neck and her ears. CAC: Mute needs a break. Realizing /everything/ in this situation, he calmly stands up straight.... and walks a few feet away to compose himself. He may be dying from embarrasment, but it's his job not to show that right now. CLL: Drew quietly slips out of the room, leaving the two alone for a moment. CAC: "W-what did um, did. Did dad say anything to you?" CAC: Mute pinches the bridge of his nose for a moment. major, no. I have no clue as to why that-- he gestures to the dresses and jewelry a thing that happened. But no, father didn't say too much to me. CAC: Duck lets out a quite sigh, the blush beginning to abate from her face. "Okay, u-um okay. That's good. Are. Are we supposed to go out there ourselves or um.. wait? Do you think?" CAC: She fiddles with the jewel on her finger gently. CAC: He stares at the door for a moment. should head out... once you put on the rest of the jewelry in the box. There was a tiara in there, I think... He then once again fetches the box, bringing it over to Duck. Well... time for accessorization??? CAC: "Oh um, that's right um," automatically she takes her braid and starts twisting it into a bun. "Um, can you get teh hairpins from my sweatshirt pocket, uh please?" CAC: He nods, fetching just those. He can help with the most basic of things, like helping Duck put on Jewelry, but... sorry Duck he's not super helpful. CAC: She shrugs, after the horrible orange pants disaster she doesn't expect him to be very fashion oriented. Oh, oh they're not gonna let him dress himself are they? She grimaces as she finishes pinning her hair up. CAC: "Okay we can do.. all that now," she gestures at the box. "Maybe just. The tiara.. and a bracelet or two." CAC: Mute nods, carefully taking the tiara out from the box and gently placing it on Ducks head. ............ On right, Bracelets. Bracelets. He has those in hand as well. ... He smiles slightly. Duck, you're looking like a beautiful princess. Nice. CLL: There's a soft knock on the door. "You about ready?" Drew calls from the other side. CAC: Now that Duck is all prepared... Mute stands by the door, and opens it. After you, princess. CAC: Duck smiles widely at Mute, settling the bracelet on her wrists, wait wasn't Mute supposed to get changed too? She looks at Drew as the door opens a question in her eyes. CLL: Drew smiles. "Princess. You're as beautiful as your mother. Come on you two, time for you to make your big debut as the princess and her betrothed." CAC: What. "W-wait where did that," CAC: Wait WHAT. Mute crosses his arms mand glares. Not. Funny. CLL: "Yes, it'll wow the crowd, and stir up a bit of human pride. Come on." Drew heads for a different set of doors, the ones Kyle went through earlier. CAC: "That.. that part of, the card was blank? Um," she signs to Mute, happened to compatriot?? CAC: have no idea!!! No idea what's going on anymore, none! Well, someone's frazzled. He follows Drew, eager to get this OVER with. He did NOT sign up for this, and a non-zero part of him is betting that his dad had something to do with it. Heck. CLL: "Oh yes, Kyle just had that idea. I think it's excellent. It will remind everyone of the Horntaker and the Queen, and considering how young you both are it will stir their hearts to protect you until you can marry." She pushes open a set of doors without stopping. "Now, Princess. Shoulders back, Chin high. Remember, you are addressing your people who have waited your whole life to see you. Your doctor is spea to them now, explaining he confirmed who you are with DNA testing, and that you are a PrincESS, not a Prince." CLL: "Do you have the card with your lines?" CAC: Well, he sure called it. Well, there's no time to look annoyed. Mute corrects his posture, looking to Duck. He's CERTIAN she's got this. CAC: Duck glances at Mute, before looking at Drew. She, uh does not have the card that's in her sweatshirt. "I have, it um, memorized." CAC: A quick sign to Mute, Sorry. CAC: He gives a slight shrug. It's okay. CLL: "Remember to speak clearly. Annunciation. You'll be fine. Mute is here to help you. You just have to do as instructed, and it will be over soon." CAC: She nods, sure she can do that. She could probably dance it better but SURE. CLL: "Mute, keep your hands either on her shoulders or on the small of her back, until the actual execution. If she's having trouble, put your arms around her, and pull the trigger for her." CAC: He nods... slowly. Alright. He understands. CLL: "The key is to make it look like she's doing it. So try to use your hand away from the camera for it, if necessary. But don't worry, Princess. We all believe in you. You're our hope for the future. We know you won't let us down." CAC: Duck swallows, the tremble back in her hands and she gives a quick nod. CLL: The two of you find yourselves in the studio. Three cameras are pointing to a white infinity cove. In the middle of it, a rust blooded troll has been beaten half to hell. Kyle is standing in front of him, speaking to the cameras. "And now, without further ado, I would like to introduce to you our beloved princess, and my future daughter-in-law, Princess Tutu Cenero." He beckons you both forward. CAC: Her hand spasms, she can't help, she's reaching back for Mute as soon as her eyes land on the troll. Is he even breathing? Awake? Did he have to be hurt so bad? She's pale and her gaze goes to the cameras. CAC: Mute places a hand on her shoulder, looking grim. It's not a plesant scene, no. But it will be over as soon as this task is completed. He takes a step or two forward, in hopes of prompting Duck to start as well. CAC: Duck steps forward, stumbling just a tad and it's only the familiar feel of the ballet slippers on her feet and her own grace that saves her. CAC: No faceplanting today thank you. CLL: You step in front of the Cameras, and see Drew standing between two of them, smiling, she motions for you to stand up straight, and begin speaking. CAC: Automatically she follows the instructions, as her spine straightens she takes a gracefully relaxed pose though her heart is hamming. Speaking, right. CAC: Just. Another.. performance. A deep breath, and a moment later her words are flowing out fluidly and seeming to brim with surety. CAC: Mute is looks honestly so proud of Duck. No flash card in hand, and.... she's doing wonderfully for the speech. CAC: "Greetings to those of you on Earth, and members of the Rebellion. My name is,, Tutu Cenero. I am Queen Lila's daughter though, you may remember me as her son," a brief teasing smile, "Beside me is my close friend and compatriot Mute Carter," she clutches the garnet on her finger, and the only stumble in her speech appears as she blushes. "A-and my b-bretrothed." CLL: The cameramen grin, and Drew claps quietly. When Duck reaches the end of her speech, she asks, "Do you have any last words?" CAC: "An Alternian spy was captured near my home, presenting a danger to not only my safety but the other children under my father's protection. And though.. regrettable. To protect ourselves we must end this troll's life today." She turns to the troll, murmuring the ending words. CLL: The Troll begins begging. "Please, please. I'm just a researcher. I had no idea you were here. Please. My name is Varani Mander. Please. Please." She begins crying. "T-tell my daughter I love her." She returns to silence, looking at the ground. Kyle holds out a gun. "Go ahead, Princess. You know what you must do." CAC: Duck goes still, and she wavers her eyes on the rust blooded troll. Oh.. goodness. If.. it. Ignoring the gun, Duck steps closer, though she stays a safe distance away, she bends her knees and searches the troll's face. "Is that true?" she quietly askes. CLL: "Y-yes!" Varani gasps, her eyes watering. "Please, I'm just studying the effect the bonding of the trees has had on the planets and how to prevent the destru--" Kyle kicks her, and offers the gun to Duck. "She will say anything to get you to spare her, Princess, so she can report our location. And we don't have the resources to imprison her and keep her under guard. You have to protect your people." CAC: Mute once again steps closer to Duck, placing his hands on her shoulders. He's clearly concerned for Duck in this moment, but.... Well, this has to be done, and they've long since passed the point of backing down. CAC: She looks from the gun to her father's face, and her voice trembles as she offers the first form of resistance. "I don't think she's lying. She.." Her hands are trembling again, she looks at the troll, frowning tears watering in her own eyes. "What's your daughter's name?" CLL: "Heftka. Heftka Mander." CAC: Mute looks to his father, now on edge. This is most certianly not the plan, not at all. CLL: Kyle hisses. "You mean Heftka, the AUTOCRAT'S DAUGHTER? The one he had with a RUST BLOOD?" Kyle looks up incredulously. "She just admitted to being one of the Autocrat's concubines." CAC: Mute is staring intently at Duck, unsure what to do now that everything has gone so off course. He glances to the gun still in Kyles hand. CLL: "Princess..." Kyle sighs. "Duck. Please. We have to do this. YOU have to do this. For yourself, for your people. For your safety. For MUTE's safety." CAC: Her eyes flash angrily, the trembling felt as she curls her fingers around the gun in her father's hand. "Don't you EVER use him against me, not when you'll use any excuse to to treat a living being like ANIMALS just because they're different." CLL: "I'm not using him against you. I am trying to convey how serious of a matter this is." The troll on the ground continues weeping. CAC: Shaking her head at Kyle's response, she turns back to Varani. "I'm.. I'm sorry. I'll find her, her and tell her.." She holds the gun forwardm shaking. "Mute.. help me?" CAC: Mute nods, relaxing somewhat now that this has gone underway. He holds Duck steady while she aims, hesitant all the while. Duck.... isn't cut out for this at all. Hopefully she won't have to do this again, not on video. Hopefully. CLL: Does Duck pull the trigger, or does Mute have to do it? CAC: Her breathing is coming quick and erratic, just subtle enough it shouldn't be seen on camera before her finger is on the trigger. Just one death, just. She can't, she could do it with him. But she's frozen. This troll isn't lying, this isn't fair. CLL: Mute, Duck is freezing, and the room is getting tense. Do you do it for her? CAC: Knowing this hesitance... No, Duck wouldn't do it. Mute carefully moves one hand to meet hers at the trigger. There's a short pause, before he fires. CLL: The Troll's body rocks back, laying on the ground, a rust red pool forming beneath her. Her eyes star up at the ceiling, unmoving. Kyle relaxes. "We'll edit the rest in post. Let's get these two a drink." CAC: "D-dad," her voice is quiet, tears falling quietly from her eyes, "Are you going to look into what she said? The destruction thing?" Her arms start to relax, letting the gun begin to drop if Mute doesn't hold it up. CAC: "You don't want to be the reason for the end of both races do you?" she looks at him, eyes firmer than he's probably ever seen, "Just because you didn't want to go check?" CAC: Mute is... acting slower paced than normal. What he just did has yet to really register, and in the meanwhile he's moving about. Step 1: Take the gun. Step 2: Move it to someplace safer. Step 3:... He's not sure. CLL: "We have our own scientists looking into it, Princess. Don't worry. I can have a report on what's going on, and our plans to save humanity, by the end of the week, all right?" CAC: Her lips tremble and she nods, they could've just worked together... "I don't need the hormones." CAC: She looks around for Drew as she turns, she needs to get changed and then maybe go cry into her pillow. CAC: Mute just... starts heading back the way he came from. If the gravity of what he just did hits, he'd rather it hit while he's alone. Category:Duck Category:Mute Category:Carter